1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projection apparatus that is suited as an apparatus which is disposed, for example, on a sales floor of a store, and introduces various goods, and also relates to a projection method and a storage medium storing a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2011-150221 discloses a video output device-equipped apparatus which is configured to project video content on a screen of a nonstandard shape, such as a human shape, by rear projection, thereby to enhance an impression on a viewer.
In the technique disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2011-150221, projection is intentionally performed on a screen of a nonstandard shape, such as a human shape, and not on screen of a standard shape such as a rectangular shape. Thereby, a visual appeal power to the viewer is enhanced.
In general, in many cases, in this type of projection apparatus, a display element, such as a liquid crystal panel or a micro-mirror element, which forms an optical image, has a display area of a standard shape such as a rectangular shape. On the other hand, a screen, which is a projection target, has a nonstandard shape such as the above-described human shape.
Thus, in particular, in the apparatus disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2011-150221, which is configured to perform projection from the back side of the screen by a rear projection method, an image for projection is displayed on a part of the display area of the display element, and black display is effected on the other part of the display area, which does not display the image for projection, thereby shielding light from the light source. This prevents projection light in a range outside the screen from being radiated on the viewer in front of the apparatus.
In this type of projection apparatus using the screen of the nonstandard shape, in particular, in a projection apparatus in which a plurality of screens of nonstandard shapes can be selectively changed, the display area which the display element has is not fully utilized. In order to effectively utilize the display area, a screen of a shape corresponding to the projectable range, for example, a rectangular screen, may be used. However, in this case, compared to the case of using the screen of the nonstandard shape such as the human shape, the appeal power to the viewer at a time of projecting an image of commodity information, etc. is decreased.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the above circumstances, and the object of the invention is to provide a projection apparatus which can project an image with a high appeal power to a viewer, while effectively utilizing an area where an image can be projected, a projection method a storage medium storing a program.